posthuman_gods_and_impossible_entitiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Collective consciousness
Collective consciousness is a term coined by Carl Jung which states that our unconscious minds are connected together in some kind of net , that feeds off our experiences and ideas causing them to reach other parts of this net. To better understand this concept we need to start at the bottom with 2 nodes and go from there. Suppose we have 2 people sitting in a room together and the first person has an idea for building a new model of plane , if the second person gets the idea immediately afterwards then where did the idea come from? An even spookier example is if both people are locked in two separate rooms with a slit in the door that will only open after they have written down a word of their choice , when both slits on both doors are open a green light will go off both words match if not a red light will go off. Getting a green light once is nothing since it is pure chance but if you got a green light for hundreds and hundreds of sessions then you might wonder if , one of the people was psychic or if they are part of a hive-mind of some kind. If there was somehow a way to boost the signal strength of their thoughts what could happen? Would person 1 end of telepathically killing person 2 or would person 2 telepathically shut down person 1? But 2 people is not enough to build a fully integrated consciousness net so how about 3 people. This would make a triangle one of the most stable of all shapes since it is perfectly balanced and gives us a nice energy flow. With 2 people we could get some incredible results but with 3 people the results could be incredible. The 3 people might be able to send information to each other mentally if the signal strength of their thoughts was amplified to 110% , furthermore if they all thought of the same thing at the same time what they were thinking of could become reality. Another even crazier scenario is if everyone on Earth who is alive today have their minds enhanced to their peak of their performance connects together to form a thought network , then thinks of just one sentence "move the Earth out of orbit". Could this happen who knows but I'm that if it was possible for this to be done with the right equipment and training then you're looking at an incredibly destructive weapon locked away in our heads. But the brain is not the mind in my opinion and the mind is not just a bunch of electrical signals no this is only the first layer of the mind , because the mind probably exists outside of the body inhabiting a realm of its own not in any dimension known to man. As humans continue to develop mentally and creatively our ability to form complex thoughts increases and sooner or later we'll be able to move stars with our minds. Not just move stars but also move entire galaxies and rearrange whats in them with a mere thought. Millions of years into the future these networks could become so powerful that they can cause entire universes to disappear and reappear trillions of light years away from their original position. Over enumerable ages the thought networks would be able to alter and influence the very fabric of existence itself rewriting reality without limit. If these thought networks made out of many many individuals could destroy entire realities and more then surely these principles could be applied to individuals as well. Individuals through the use of technology and specialized training could gain the ability to destroy realities as easily as an entire network could. These principles of thought-networks could be extended to all sentient beings from the infinitesimally small to the infinitely big. Plants and animals could be in constant communication with each other. Planets ,stars , galaxies , nebula , atoms , molecules , cells etc could also be in constant communication with each other. We already know that bees are connected because if the queen bee dies then the rest of the hive will sense it even if they are half way around the world. Since bee's are probably less advanced than humans then surely we could do better than them when it comes to connecting our thoughts together. Category:Concepts.